


Champagne and Sunshine

by RainyDayPhrogs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Dreams, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Gay Panic, Hickies, I’ll add tags as the story goes on, Kissing, M/M, hickies make a lot of appearances, idk how to tag well, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayPhrogs/pseuds/RainyDayPhrogs
Summary: Dream had always seen George as a friend, until after a dream that caused him to realize his true feelings for his best friend(wow that’s a cheesy summary)first time writing a fic that’s not a one shot so plz don’t be dont harsh about it🙏, also i’m winging a majority of this fic so that’s also fun!! PLEASE DONT SHARE THIS STORY WITH THE CCS AND IF THEY COME OUT AND SAY THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING DONE IN THIS FIC I WILL TAKE IT DOWN!!Thank you and enjoy the story!Title based of the song Champagne & Sunshine by PLVTINUM feat. Tarro
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Dream has a dream (haha funny) that led to some... realizations, to say the least.

Dream had always liked George.

It was a given considering he was his best friend. But the way Dream viewed George has changed after one night, that one night completely changed the way he saw his best friend.

Dream woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, the bed sheets were soft and warm, he never wanted to get out of them. One thing that put him off was the way everything smelled. It smelled of Coffee, a very comforting scent for him, he thought as he buried his head deeper into the pillow his head was sat on. After some time of inhaling the scent, he decided to finally get up and figure out where he was. As he gets up he stumbles from getting up to fast, so he falls back on the bed and gets back up soon after stumbling back. He goes to the door as if it’s muscle memory. He walks out the door and is hit with a whiff of breakfast, ya know, like the smell you get hit with in the morning? Anyway that’s besides the point. Dream had followed the scent to the kitchen of the mystery house and is met with something he definitely didn’t expect. 

There is a short man, probably around 5’8 or 5’9, his back is turned to the stove as he is making something. The mystery man had Chestnut brown hair and a slim yet muscular physique but wasn’t quite noticeable under the baby blue hoodie. Dreams eyes trailed down to the mans lower half and was brought with quite a sight. The mans lower half was barely covered with only a tight pair of shorts, giving Dream a nice look at the mans butt. His eyes travel down even farther to the mans thighs. He notices that his thighs are littered with dark spots and bruises, particularly on the inside of his thigh ‘oh wow,’ Dream thinks to himself. “Well that’s a lot of Hickies.” Dream says to himself, and before he realized it, the man turns around in a slight jump, and Dreams eyes shoot up to the mans face, almost instantly recognizing it as his best friends face. “Ugh, Clay! you nearly scared my half to death!” George states in a light hearted way ending his sentence in a giggle. ‘God his laugh’ Dream thinks to himself, feeling the smile creep up on his lips. “How was your rest sleeping beauty?” George asked Dream as he turned of the stove and made his way over to him and wrapping his arms around Dreams neck. “Really good, but it would’ve been even better if I woke up right next to you.” Dream says to George in a sappy tone. “God you really are a hopeless romantic aren’t you Dreamie~” George says with an obvious flirty tone in his voice. “Yeah, I really am Georgie~” Dream flirts back with just as much malice as George, all while wrapping his own arms around Georges thin waist. It all felt so natural to Dream, the domestic feeling, the wrapping his arms around Georges waist, the leaning in to each other inch by inch. Finally after what felt like forever, their lips meet in a soft, welcoming kiss. Georges kips were softer than Dream ever could’ve thought ‘That weird, I’ve never thought of George this way.’ he thinks to himself. But Dream still indulged in the kiss with as much love and passion as George, when that awakens something in Dream. He wants more, so much more. He wanted George in all different ways. So with that thought Dream started kissing back harder with more passion and more love, eventually leading to Dream swiping his tongue across Georges lips. George denied Dream of any entry, so Dream took it upon himself to make George let him in. He lowers his hands from Georges waist down to his ass and thighs and gives them a rough squeeze and George lets out a loud moan when let Dream have entry to his mouth. Dream started to swirl his tongue into every crevice in Georges mouth and he tried to fight back, but to no avail. they both pulled away with a string of saliva attached to both of their lips. As Dream opens his eyes to try and admire Georges gorgeous face, He woke up.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked himself, wondering what the hell kind of dream was that. he looked over at his clock that read ‘5:00 am’ “Really fuckin’ 5?” he asks himself again, knowing damn well he isn’t going back to sleep. He just lays in his bed recollecting the dream he had just had. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks about George. George, his best friend, he shouldn’t be having these feelings for his own best friend, that sounds weird, but he couldn’t stop think about what they could be. All the things they could do together, all the things ‘god his lips were so soft, his skin was warm, his thighs and but were so plump, and-‘ “OKAy that’s enough of that for now.” Dream mutters to himself before getting up to get his mind off of his dream. He ends up in his kitchen with his cat Patches following close behind him then meowing loudly, a sign that she wanted food. “Alright pretty kitty I’ll get you food in a second.” he says to Patches as if she can actually understand him. He moves to the cupboard in his kitchen and grabs patches food and some coffee. He doesn’t often drink coffee, but after the dream he had, and the smell of Georges bed sheets, he couldn’t help that he needed more. After giving Patches her food and water he starts to brew some coffee in his favorite mug. Once it’s done he grabs vanilla creamer and milk from the fridge and pours both in his coffee.  
He’s never liked the bitter taste of coffee, and honestly he’d rather drink tea in the morning, but he just wants to go back, back to the dream, back to George being his. It was almost like his dreams were just giving his a taste of what he wanted. He just wants what his dream gave him. He drinks his coffee and ends up making some toast along with it, and half way done with his cup he thinks to himself

‘Holy shit. Do I love him?”


	2. Shuffle Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can’t figure out as to why he can’t stop thinking about the dream, and more importantly George, so he turns to a certain friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember 2 things, 1. The way I write the people in this story are not how they are in their actual lives and 2. I’m writing this out based on there personas and not the actual people! Thank you for reading this and please enjoy this chapter!

Dream can’t stop thinking about George and the dream.

He’s been up for a few hours at this point and everything he does just points back to the dream he had. Walking around his house? Leads him back to his kitchen. What did he do once he was done with his coffee? He made another cup. Laying on his bed? God, don’t get him started on that. His mind only brings him back to George in his dream. His soft lips, his gorgeous face, the subtle freckles that dusted across the bridge of his nose, his perfect body. All of it. He wanted to feel George again, hoping that they could go further.

“God why am I think like this? He’s my best friend for fucks sake!” Dream falls flat on the bed with a thud. With a loud sigh he unlocks his phone and opens up spotify to try and clear his mind. ‘This usually works, hopefully it’ll work again.’ he thinks to himself. He shuffles a random playlist and listens to a few songs, then a certain song plays and Dream isn’t prepared for it.

‘Love, take it off,

She loves that dirty talk,’

Dreams mind starts racing at the thought of the woman in the song being George.

‘Pushing her up, against the wall

White Wine and Bubblegum,’

The thought of Dream pushing George against the wall starts to get to him, with him starting to feel a warm heat trail in his stomach making its way South.

‘She got that rich girl L.A vibe,

She whip it good in her daddy’s 95,

Rough sex on the bedroom floor,

Hop in the shower, she’s begging for more,

Do not distur-‘

Dream had to stop playing the song, his thought were just getting more clouded with George then when he first started, “UUUUUUGH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!” Dream asks himself, He sits back up just to flop back harder on the bed. His only thoughts are about George in the song. ‘Would he like it rough? What would he let me do? I wonder if he’d let me mark him up with hickies?’ “Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkk-“ He says aloud, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, and down south. He executively decided that, a cold shower was needed.

He felt the cold water running down his back the heat started to fade away, well for now anyway. He knew that all of that was gonna come back eventually, even if he didn’t want to. Just the thought of him doing anything with George gets him giddy. As he steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist he’s startled by a text from Sapnap. It read,

‘duuuude plz answer 🥺’ 

with a few other messages attached to it. He scrolls back to see what he was asking for. Once he found the text it read,

‘Dream my guy, do you wanna get on a call rn?’ 

,from about 6 minutes ago. Dream giggles to himself and responded,

‘Yeah just give me a sec, I just got outta the shower’

‘ooooooooo dream~’

‘Oh shut up Sapittus Napittus’

‘👿’

Dream laughs at his reaction and heads to his room. As he gets dressed he puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and a light pink hoodie from his closet. He was feeling a bit chilly so he grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks he had at the bottom of his sock drawer and puts them on. He makes his way over to his set up and logs on. As his computer is booting up he takes the time to notice the texture of his hoodie. Being diagnosed with ADHD, he’s become a lot more aware of the texture of his clothes. The feeling of the hoodie is soft and warm, almost like a blanket had been built into it. It felt safe, he felt safe, just like he had felt in the dream. 

‘God dammit, Why can’t i stop think about the fucking dream? ITS A FUCKING DREAM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!’ he thinks to himself and logs into his computer and sets up discord. He joins the VC with Sapnap and a few other people, and is immediately hit with “DREAAMM!” from Sapnap, probably damaging his ear drums.

“Nice to hear you to Sapnap,” he says with a slight tease in his voice while snapping close to his ear to make sure he hasn’t gone deaf. “Hi Dream!” Bad says after Sapnap, with Antfrost following suit. “You guys wouldn’t believe the shit that went on in my dream.” “Ooooooooo Dream having a dream? How ironic!” Sapnap says in a joking tone. “Oh hush you muffin-head! Anyway what was it about?”

Dream gulps loud and slowly starts to explain, “Well first i woke up in a bed that wasn’t mine, then i get out of the bed and somehow found my way to the kitchen. Then there was a guy standing there making food? it was all just really confusing.” Dream said, leaving out some significant parts to the story. “Oh, well that doesn’t sound to bad.” Ant says with a positive tone. “Yeah, I guess. But i just can’t stop thinking about the dream though.” Dream replies to Ants comment with ease. “Well that’s just weird dude.” Sapnap says in his usual joking tone. “Oh come Sapnap, give him a break!” Bad says back at Sapnap, to which the 2 start bickering. After a few minutes Dream speaks up. “So what did you want me on the call for again Sap?” “OH! I wanted to record something for my channel. There’s this plugin that Fundy is letting us use for-“ “Hey guys I’m back,” a voice rings from the call, Dream recognizing it immediately. “Welcome back George!” Bad says very sweetly. “Oh hey Dream, didn’t realize you were in the call.” George directs at Dream. ‘Oh wow’ he thinks to himself,

George was wearing a light blue hoodie that was a bit loose on him. ‘Just like the Dream’ he thought. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. In his own way, George was beautiful. ‘Wait nononononono, This’s my friend. Nothing more, nothing else.’ As he thought that he got a sudden aching in his chest. “— Dream, are you listening?” Sapnap asks him “Hmm? Oh! Kinda, I’m just really tired that’s all. Can you explain the plugin again?” “Yeah sure, basically it’s the plugin where the difficulty is at the max. I’m pretty sure Fundy made a video about it, let me double check.” Sapnap says as he goes to check “Yep he did, so basically I wanted to see if you’d wanna join us four in trying to beat this game with this plugin on.” Dream thinks about it for a second and decided, ‘Eh, to hell with it!’ “Sure why not?” “YES LETS GOO!” Sapnap basically yells into the mic, and everyone giggles in the call, but Dream picks up on Georges giggle and drowns out all other noises. ‘God, it’s like an angel, GOD DAMMIT IM DOING IT AGAIN!!’

After a few hours of recording they finally made it to The End and beat the Ender Dragon. “Oh my GOD! that was so much harder than i expected.” Sapnap mutters and makes a stretching noise. “I second that, I’m gonna head off and take a nap. See you guys later!” Bad says and logs off. “You know that doesn’t sound like a bad idea, Talk to you guys later.” Sapnap says and logs of almost right after Bad. “I’ve got to log off because I promised my mom that’d I’d help her move stuff.” George states. “Awwww George~ You a mommas boy?~” Dream asks in a very Sarcastic tone. “Haha Dream. Anyway I’ll talk to you both later.” George says back with just as much sarcasm if not more. Dream laughs and says goodbye to George with Antfrost. As George logs off he starts to talk to Ant. 

“Hey Ant, before you log off, can I talk to you about something?” he asks in a semi-serious tone. “Yeah of course Dream, what’s up?” Ant asks in a concerned voice. “Um, this seems like it’s coming out of nowhere, but, um... How- did, umm, fuck this’s a lot harder than I thought it would be.” “It’s okay Dream take your time.” And says supportively “Okay. Um, how... how did you realize you were interested in guys?” he asks, trying to be as cautious as possible. he know this kind of thing is a sensitive topic to some people, so he tries to phrase it as kindly as possible.

“Oh! How I learned? Hmm, well I’ve never felt anything towards girls, never really liked them in a romantic way. I only ever saw any girls I had as friends as that, Friends. So I guess I’ve always known.” Ant responds with no malice in his voice. “Why do you ask? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” he says very sincerely. “I don’t mind telling, but please don’t tell anyone else about this okay?” Dream says “Yeah of course.” Ant responds “Well, it’s about the dream I told you about before we started recording.” 

“Oh the one with the Random guy making food?” Ant asks. “Yeah that one, the thing is that, the guy wasn’t random. It was George. And, we, we kissed. Well more like madeout. And George was covered in hickies and UGH I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!” Dream let out a frustrated sigh and slumps back in his chair. “Oh, well I wasn’t expecting that to say the least, but i have one question about it.” Ant says with slight curiosity ringing in his voice “Okay, Shoot.” 

“Well, did you like it?” 

Ant asks with more Curiosity in his voice. “...Yeah, I did. It was amazing, I want to go back to the dream and just keep kissing him.” He says as he slumps into his chair even further. That comment causes Ant to laugh a little bit , “This kind of reminds me about how Velvet and I got together. But that’s besides the point, You had a dream about George and you want to keep doing what you were doing in the dream? Doesn’t that sound kind of like you have feelings for him?” Dreams eyes go wide in shock and unslumps himself out of his chair and just sits there for a few seconds, only being snapped out of it once Ant said something. 

“Holy shit. You’re right Ant. I think I love him. But how am I suppose to handle this crush and trying to maintain the friendship i’ve had for years?!? Ugh, I forgot how hard love was.” Ant just outright laughs at that and says “well, you don’t know if he doesn’t like you back. When I told Velvet that I wanted to date, I expected him to completely reject me, but to my surprise he had mutual feelings.” Dream thinks for a minute, “Yeah you’ve got a point, but he’s stated that he’s straight. Wait, what does that make me? Clearly I like him, so i’m not exactly straight.” 

“Dream that’s completely up for you to explore, just know that I accept you completely.” Ant says in a super supportive tone. “Ant, thank you so much. You’ve been super helpful in this, thank you for putting up with me.” Dream says in a sincere and thankful voice. “You’re so welcome, I’m happy that you trust me enough with this, and don’t worry your secrets safe with me till you’re ready.” Ant states the last bit of the sentence with a bit of a joking tone, Dream laughs with Ant on that, “Have a good night Ant. Again thank you so much for helping me with this.” Dream says as Ant responds with “You to Dream, and I’m happy to help with anything else you need, Have a good night!” he says as he leaves the call. 

Dream follows suit and shuts down his PC and heads straight back to his bed, this time heading face first into the covers. He eventually turns over and grabs his earbuds and plugs them into his phone. He ends up just like where he started, he shuffled a playlist on spotify and fell into an unconscious state listening to the same damn song he did in the afternoon.

‘All I want is Champagne and Sunshine,

Lookin’ for a good time,

Sipping on the stars while we laying under sunlight,

Tan skin and light eyes,

Oh my, she’s so damn fine,

Kissing on her neck,

We be running from the nighttime.’

And with that he drifts into an easy subconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO GET AS MUCH TRACTION AS IT DID! I just finished this chapter so that i could get it out to you guys! Thank you so much for your support! ily guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! 2 things, 1.feedback is very welcome because i’ve never actually posted anything like this. and 2. please remember that the way i portray all people mention in this fic are their personas and not how they actually are. i hope you enjoyed the chapter and (hopefully) the chapters after!! have a good day/night/morning!


End file.
